My Personal Favourite
by Badgirl.Riddim
Summary: I and you, when combined can make the best, and worst, sentences... - Damon/Elena


**Not my strongest piece of writing and probably requires more padding but it came tom me about an hour ago (1:20AM) and I *had* to write it down. So here it is. Un-beta-ed, un-polished, un-perfected and rough round the edges (just the way I like my vamps ;P) so here you go. Enjoy :)**

_Disclaimer:_

_Fact one: I don't own The Vampire Diaries  
Fact two: I own 138 Vampire Diaries Posters and quotes :)  
Fact three: Ian Somerhalder is a vampire god (he'd kick Edward Cullen's ass [and yes, I do like Twilight, but Twilight-bashing is fun every now and then])  
Fact four: If I did own The Vampire Diaries Ian Somerhalder would be sitting with my right now making me smile giddily for no reason which brings us back to fact one:  
I don't own The Vampire Diaries *sob*_

* * *

_I_ and _you_, when combined can make the best, and worst, sentences.

There's I _miss_ you. I _want to be with_ you. I c_ouldn't imagine life without_ you.

And then there's I _hate_ you. I _can't believe_ you. I _don't trust_ you and, my personal favourite, I _want you to leave me the hell_ alone.

Why is it that whenever I tell Damon the last one he just smirks and invades my personal space?

That's exactly what he's doing right now, in fact. Hes backing me up against a wall and I know that within a few steps I'll be forced to inhale his scent, to be in the essence of him.

There it is, the wall. My back's pushed against it and Damon's right in my face. He's asking me questions but I can't hear him. He's intoxicating and it feels so wrong but so right at the same time.

I wonder how I ever could have hated him and what I see in Stefan.

His forehead's up against mine and I can feel his breath brushing my cheek and the musical sound of his voice is reeling me in. Something's stirring in the back of my mind but I cant concentrate on anything but him.

Then a spark of electricity coursed through my veins as he kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. I grabbed fist fulls of his hair to pull him closer. We broke apart for a breath for a second then continued kissing even more passionately than before. It was then that the niggling came to the forefront. The necklace. I couldnt remember in my Damon-induced state whether I was still wearing it. I tried focusing on whether there was anything around my neck but I couldnt bring my senses to anything beyond the kiss. I pushed Damon away and grasped for the necklace. It was still there. I did this of my own accord! This was terrible. **I** was terrible.

Damon tried to pick up where we left off and then I noticed, to my horror, Stefan was standing in the doorway. His face was a mask. Damon turned and even he seemed surprised. I looked at the men I loved and knew it was crunch time. I either had to go with Stefan and grovel until there was nothing left to apologize for or I could go with Damon and have nothing to fear. I weighed my options and both men seemed to understand what I was doing. They were staring intently at me, I could feel it. Whoever I chose I would be leaving one of them broken-hearted.

And then I realized it. I knew who would be there forever and always and would swear to keep me safe. I knew that our love would be unbreakable and that he would give his life for me. I walked over to Stefan and pecked his cheek lightly. He understood.

"Damon. Elena. I'll be going back to Florence for a bit. I'll see you in a few months." and with that he was gone.

Damon looked at where Stefan had been standing, then he looked at me. I walked over to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Damon Salvatore, I may have hated you and slapped you. Wanted to kill you and been despised by you but there's always been something underneath all that that I've never shown you." I kissed him gently and pulled back after a few seconds. "I love you."

Ah, I had a new personal favourite.

* * *

**So what do ya think? Yes, I know I can't hear you through the screen so you see that lovely button over there saying review? Could you click on it and type a word or two (It really doesn't have to be more than 'good' or 'bad' if you want) on your opinion? Please? You know reviews are love, right? **

**xx**


End file.
